


Stone Cold

by Elsey8



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Ushijima doesn't understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsey8/pseuds/Elsey8
Summary: What kind of ace are you?





	

Oikawa:

 

“What kind of ace are you?”

_ What kind of captain are you? _

Hajime flinches at the words and he curls into himself. 

“Your spikes aren’t exceptionally powerful, I don’t understand how you’re the ace, if anything, that other one, number 16, he should be the ace.”

Mad-dog? No, he’s no ace. 

“He has amazing power, I don’t understand Tooru’s decision to make you the ace. He makes bad decisions sometimes. He didn’t go to Shiratorizawa, although he would’ve been stronger if he did-”

But I like it at Seijoh, I’m happy how things turned out, even if we aren’t the strongest. 

“and he makes you the ace, even though you aren’t the best choice-”

Of course Hajime is the best choice, he’s my ace for a reason. I’m not an idiot to make someone incompetent the ace. 

“and he lets fools like number 2 and 3 on the team.”   
Takahiro and Issei? Of course they belong on the team…

“Hajime.” I clear my throat and step out of the shadows, taking his hand. “I think we should go.”

“No.”

“No? Come on, Hajime, there’s nothing for us here, let’s just go home.”

“I can stand you insulting me, I don’t give a shit if you blow holes in my self esteem, but the moment you question Tooru, and question our team, that’s where I draw the goddamn line Ushijima.”

_ Oh.  _

“My team is my family,  _ our  _ family, and I can’t just stand here while you insult them. Takahiro and Issei aren’t fools, they’re basically my brothers, they’re on the team for a reason. They are strong, as is everyone on Seijoh. I don’t know why Tooru didn’t go to Shiratorizawa, all I know is that he doesn’t regret coming here instead, so leave him alone.”

“What kind of team are you? Teams are not family-”   
“That’s where you’re wrong Ushijima, where you will always be wrong,” Hajime spits, squeezing my hand. “Come on, Tooru, let’s go home. Hiro and Issei promised us a party.”

“Goodbye Ushijima,” I call childishly, turning my back on him. 

_ What kind of captain are you? _

A better one than you, Ushijima. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oikawa Tooru, the great king of pettiness


End file.
